


The sands of time DISCONTINUED

by lazylurker



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Jason's just a human golden retriever, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lovestruckfoolJason, tsundere!Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylurker/pseuds/lazylurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Praetor Jason falls in love with rebel slave Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittleone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleone/gifts), [KGM_14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGM_14/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to bisexualjason and greenlionkati who gave me the wonderful headcanon and idea without which this story would never exist. By the way on the look out for a co-writer:) anyone interested?  
> EDIT: Anyone with ideas or headcanons or suggestions is welcome to leave it in the comments below. I really need them:)

A small lone figure clad in dark armour stepped out into the battlefield.

“Do the Corinthians think so lowly of us that they send one boy to confront us?”hollered the Roman Centurion.

Nico smirked and raised his arms.

The Romans took a step back as rifts opened in the ground in front of them and they retreated further as decaying corpses climbed out of the hole. Shadows enveloped Nico and he appeared right in front of the now thoroughly frightened Roman cohort.

“Charge.”The skeleton army surged towards the Romans who raised their weapons and advanced forward with trepidation.

Suddenly lightning struck the advancing skeletons, deafening cheers rang out across the Fifth Cohort as they realised that Praetor Jason had entered the battlefield. With a renewed sense of determination the cohort picked up their weapons and engaged the undead army with increased vigour.

Dimly Jason noted his increased heart rate as his enemy inflicted his wrath on his cohort. Ignoring the way his heart fluttered at witnessing his enemies power Jason stepped forward and thrust his sword at Nico who neatly sidestepped the attack.

Nico’s eyes widened as he noticed electricity arcing from the blade towards him. Nimbly he stepped into Jason’s shadow and vanished momentarily only to reappear slashing Jason’s left side.

He swung his sword in Nico’s direction only to let out a frustrated sigh as his opponent vanished again. Back and forth the deadly dance continued.

Hours into the fight Nico was beginning to feel increasingly drained from the usage of his powers and the stifling miasma emitted from the dead and dying around the battlefield. With great effort he lifted up his leaden arms to block another sword strike and felt electricity course through him.

After Nico crumpled to the ground the undead army started to dissipate, riotous screams erupted from the Legion as they marched forth to claim Corinth. Jason knelt down and picked up his unconscious opponent before fastening a power suppressing collar and cuffs on him before carrying him bridal style out of the battlefield

  
  



	2. Chapter 1: In which Nico unsuccessfully tries to hurt a smug bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stil looking for ideas and headcanons for this au. Send me ideas or headcanons through the comments or chat with me on tumblr at http://asianpervertdork.tumblr.com/ regarding this fic. If anyone has a better suggestion for the fic title i would totally take it too "the sands of time" sounds totally pretentious.

* * *

It was a disorientating feeling to wake up to a firm muscled chest with bound limbs so Nico felt completely justified in screaming before trying to hit the blonde stranger with his bound arms. However before he could land a hit the stranger grabbed his arm and electrocuted him slightly.

He stared at the stranger closer and realised it was the Roman who defeated him yesterday. Nico panicked and tried to reached out with his underworld senses trying to shadow travel away or at least summon a dead army.

* * *

 

Jason had to admit that it was novel to be woken up by screaming and almost getting hit by flailing limbs which he quickly caught and immobilised. He emitted a warning spark which was enough to tingle but not enough to knock his pretty prize out again. His captive furrowed his brows with an intense look of concentration on his face which quickly morphed into a look of fear as he realised that he could not use his powers.

* * *

 

Nico felt the urge to stab something preferably the smug face of the grinning Roman bastard next to him. Though regrettably before he could plam and execute a satisfying homicide, he was picked up and slung unceremoniusly across his captor's shoulder. He felt a familiar warmth bloom in his cheeks and hissed in anger when that idiot had the temerity to chuckle. 

* * *

 

The fearsome warrior that he faced on the battlefield was gone and in his place stood the most adorable boy he ever saw. The restrained boy was hissing like a little kitty cat and raining feeble blows onto his chest. While the warrior ignited the lust in him to claim and conquer this scared almost kittenish boy unwittingly aroused his instincts to protect and provide.

"You know if you swear on the Styx to not try to escape I could untie your legs."

He received a snort and a withering glare for his efforts.

"Anyway its a long way back, so lets talk a little and get to know each other better since you would probably be awarded to my custody. My name's Jason whats yours?"

His prisoner lowered his head scowling balefully at the ground and sighing "Nikandros"

Jason's heart sped up that was not the best response but it was a start.


	3. Chapter 2: Road Trip:Jasico edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU things get a little heated in the chapter.In case anyone gets confused between the constant switching of Nikandros and Nico, Nikandros is Nico's 'proper name' and Nico is kind of like a nickname or a pet name and he prefers the name Nico but he mostly allows only close friends and or relatives to call him Nico. Considering that he sees Jason as an invader Nico/Nikandros would never allow Jason to call him by such an intimate nickname. Hence in Nico's POVs he mostly uses Nico to refer to himself but Jason tends to refer to him as Nikandros in his POVs as that is the only name Jason knows him as. I hope that will clear up any sense of confusion arising for this chapter. Upon rereading I also realized that the alternating POVs between Nico and Jason might be confusing so if anyone has any suggestions on how to improve that please share it.

Much to Nico's indignation that moronic lumberhead set him down on the ground and tethered him to a shady tree like livestock before proceeding to saddle his horse all while having the audacity to continue chatting to him like they were friends. Though in hindsight such treatment might just be the tip of the iceburg he reminded himself grimly as he was being brought to Rome as a slave after all. He seethed silently avoiding all attempts to draw him into a conversation.

* * *

 

Jason felt the beginnings of slight migraine build up at his temples as  he saddled Tempest and tried to draw his reticent captive into a conversation. With Nico's only contribution to the conversation being stony silence, occasional scowls and avoidance of eye contact the conversation felt like a monologue with long and awkward pauses. Jason was beginning to feel that the minute headway that he made that morning might have been a delusion. 

"Praetor the preparations are complete."

Nodding his head Jason untethered Nikandros from the tree before scooping him up in a bridal carry and securing him to Tempest's saddle he before mounting Tempest behind Nikandros. Tempest was unusually skittish throughout the ride back bucking often often attempting to throw off Jason and his unwilling pillion rider. Though strangely judging by his prisoner's resigned look he seemed almost used to such bumpy rides. In hindsight it probably was not the wisest idea to secure Nikandros to the front as Jason felt his pants growing uncomfortably tight. Nikandros must have felt it too as he tensed up shrunk into himself. When they started to set up tent that evening Nikandros seemed to flinch subtly at every gesture or touch that Jason sent his way greatly puzzling Jason. Pushing those thoughts out of his head, he settled Nikandros on the bedspread beside him and admired how the moonlight played off Nikandro's pale skin bathing it with a soft unearthly glow, with his matching pitch black hair and eyes his beauty was comparable to the famed Ganymede. Feeling the stirrings of an unwelcome warmth in his loins Jason pushed those thoughts out of his head started stripping his armour off before drenching himself with freshly drawn cold well water and drying himself before settling down to bed.

* * *

 

Nico relaxed and heaved a soft sigh of relief as the sound of loud snores reached him before settling into his bedspread and drifting off to an uneasy sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats you made it to the end!!!! Haha just kidding thanks for reading and enjoying. I am always a slut for comments and kudos:)*Hint*Hint*


	4. Chapter 3:Hellish high way to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico angsts and meets someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know this is really fillerish but I couldn’t rack up much drive to write after being K’Oed by a nasty cold for this whole week. I have taken some suggestions left in the comment below and as for the lovely Anon who inquired about Reyna rest assured I am trying to work her in. If anyone would like to chat more about this verse hit me up at tumblr my URL is asianpervertdork.

Nico hated HATED the whole trip back the skittish horse kept trying to buck him off made for a really unpleasant bumpy ride leaving him with a sore aching body. The unwelcome lecherous glances of the foot soldiers and the physical evidence of his idiotic riding companion’s desire at his backside compounded his sense of vulnerability and he shuddered remembering horror stories that his formerly enslaved friends told him. There were only two bright spots he found during the entire journey; the surprising lack of physical sexual harassment by the barbarians during the entire journey and the heartening fact that none of his fellow villagers were enslaved alongside with him. Though the latter was probably accomplished due to the combined might of Piper's and Annabeth's excellent diplomacy skills than any divine intervention. Knowing the two of them they were probably already hatching a plot for a second rebellion which he hopes will go more successfully this time. Hopefully they would have listen to him this time and try to ally with Reyna and Hylla of the Amazons. Meanwhile he just has to bide his time and get the idiot to trust him and hopefully escape untouched.

His inner musings halted when they reached the Roman camp barracks. His captor dismounted and went to greet a disturbingly familiar figure clothed in the praetor’s garb. The other praeor turned to meet him and he felt faint when familiar sea green eyes met his with nary a hint of recognition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless self pimping if you would love to see more of Jason fangirling over how beautiful Nico with less belligerent sexual tension head over to Coast to Coast also written by yours truly. I am always a slut for kudos and comments so leave them to satisfy my inner narcissist. Additionally these comments stave off the dreaded writer's block, leave any suggestions that you think could fit into this AU and I might try to work them in but I make no promises.


	5. Scream and Shout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wants to scream and shout and let it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you a huge apology and gratitude for your patience I know I did remark that I will try to update weekly but I got side tracked by real life, writer's block and marathoning Russell Howard's Good News resulting in an unintentional and unannounced 2 week hiatus from this. I am writing by the seat of my plans here so if you find any plot holes please let me know.

NICO

Nico nearly fell of his horse in surprise as Percy just walked past him unable to do anything but stare at Percy's retreating back. Many questions raced past his mind was Percy here all along in the time that Annabeth, Piper and Nico spent frantically searching for him? How and why did he get here? And most worryingly was there foul and/or divine play involved in his extended disappearance? Was this a punchline of a very long joke that Zeus was playing on Poseidon? Immediately the sound of thunder rumbled threateningly in the distance and Nicoo rapidly discontinued that train of thought.

He remembered the anti greek slurs thrown at him by the Roman soldiers and figured that it would be safer if no one knew Percy was greek. He made a note to Iris message this to Annabeth and Piper at the earliest opportunity. He felt the a sense of unease ripple through his back and noticed pale roman soldier giving him and Percy a suspicious glance. Thinking quickly he ducked his head down and tried his best to imitate the villagers shy love-struck gaze whenever their Oh-So-Handsome-Saviour walked by. From the corner of his eye he noticed the soldier roll his eyes and let out a breath that he didnt know he was holding trying to taking discreet deep breaths to calm his racing heart

* * *

 

JASON

Jason resisted the urge to growl at Percy and grab at Nikandros possessively when he saw Nikandros making eyes at Percy. It would be unfair to Percy and probably would make Nikandros a lot more madder and uncomfortable with him. Just when he thought he gained some headway into breaking Nikandros thick mile high barriers they were fortified again and to make it worse now he had a rival to Nikandros affections. Jason sighed that was Percy all right being made Centurion after barely half a year of service and easily winning Nikandro's heart just by existing. His eyes hardened and he silently resolved not to loose this battle to Percy. Nikandros was alluring physically however the attraction Jason felt for him went beyond the physical.

Nikandros was a formidable warrior that rivaled him and the strategies that he laid down during their initial skirmish showcased his tactical mind. Jason could easily see them laying in his cot discussing late night battle strategies with each other, sparring with Nikandros barehanded and pinning him down and having his way with him consensually on the training grounds and marking him for all the world to see. He pictured Nikandro's whimpers and pleas for more, beautiful chocolate brown eyes turning black with desire before a harsh kick to his chest brought him out of his reverie. He turned around and saw Nikandros glaring at him, his adorable nose crinkling in disgust. In his periphery he noticed his men swiftly moving towards Nikandros, holding up his palm he discreetly signaled for them to leave him alone. He smiled wofishly and gently helped Nikandros to dismount. Call him guilty since his hands lingered on the beautiful boy for longer than necessary but he couldn't help but noticed how well Nikandros fit in with him.

* * *

 

NICO

Nico would vehemently deny to his dying day that he felt a slight butterfly flutter when he saw the dopey gooey look that Jason NO BLONDE BASTARD B2 for short gave him to clear erase the dumb look on his face he aimed a harsh kick to that idiot's chest and was disappointed to see him only slightly stagger and not passed out on the floor. He would personally eviscerate and scatter the remains of moron dumb enough to say that he blushed when he was taken down from the horse in Tatarus. Curse that wanker to the River Phlegethon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Jason too OOC here? I think I kinda portrayed him as some lovesick fool? And is Nico too tsudereish? Kudos to anyone who can guess the PJO canon character i tried to sneakily insert here;). On a another note comments and kudos are a poor writer's crack please be my enabler.(T_T) Additionally please, leave any suggestions that you think could fit into this AU and I might try to work them in but I make no promises. Shameless self pimping if you would love to see more of Jason fangirling over how beautiful Nico with less belligerent sexual tension head over to Coast to Coast also written by yours truly.


End file.
